tis a pirate thing to do
by Xephonia
Summary: Kaito gets his ship stolen. It isn't as bad as expected.


It doesn't happen all day that you are under cover on your own ship, attempting to kill the guy who stole your ship in the first place.

Kaito wouldn't mind the experience usually, but for this one he'd have preferred a journey without trouble.

 _Damn Chris, why did he give me a crew of ex-pirates?_

A few days ago, Kaito was promoted to the rank of Commander. He dislikes being captain of a ship— it means less actual involvement in the fights and therefore being less efficient— but he accepted the job anyway— what's good for his salary is good for Haruto.

 _What's definitely not good for my salary is losing a ship two days after obtaining it._

It's not that Kaito would get fired or anything— he's too valuable for that— but he worries for Haruto and if losing the ship meant seeing Haruto less often or Haruto's life being worse, he'd not be able to forgive himself.

And here he is, disguised as a pirate— which, honestly, he doesn't mind, because pirates wear the more appropriate clothing for sailing— with a stupid hat (a stupid hat that Nasch would approve of if he was there), trying to get to the captain's cabin to find out who took over his ship in his absence.

He's left the crew alone with the ship quite a few times now, but never have they attempted to steal it before.

 _Must be someone from outside._

Kaito opens the door and draws his cutlass—

—just to have Nasch's blade against his own.

"Oh?" Nasch looks at him with a smirk. "That was your boat?"

"Ship." Kaito steps to the side, inside the cabin, closing the door with his free hand. "So you're the one who stole it, Nasch?"

 _Why isn't he on the Silent Honor's Ark?_

"I ran into some trouble and needed a vessel," Nasch shrugs as he weakens his grip on his cutlass. "Are you really gonna fight me here? I'm on the advantage. There's an entire pirate crew out here to try and kill you."

"You're not one to ask for help," Kaito steps forward, causing Nasch to tighten the grip on his cutlass and step backward.

Nasch grins. "You know me that well already, huh?" He strikes and Kaito parries with ease. "Still strong as always, aren't you, Lieutenant Tenjou? Or is it Commander now?"

"I told you to just call me Kaito," Kaito strikes back and avoids Nasch's attempt to actually step on his foot. "Did you really just try to beat me by stepping on my foot?"

"It works with your colleagues."

"They're pathetic."

"You really should join my crew, we're a lot better than those jokes who call themselves the Navy." Nasch steps backwards in the direction of the table, and Kaito has trouble reading his moves.

 _There's no reason to step backward._

"Can't do that, although you might be right." Kaito's words lack their usual bite. "Look. I have money, we aren't gonna come to a conclusion, and I could just disguise you as a Navy member and let you sail with me to the next harbor, assuming you'll not wear that stupid hat for once."

They can't find a true winner, Kaito knows that, and as much as he'd love to fight, Haruto takes priority.

"Can't do that," Nasch picks up the Barian crest from the table and puts it around his neck. "And my hat isn't stupid, asshole. You're wearing one yourself right now."

Kaito wonders about the crest, but this is not the time for that. "I had to get in here somehow."

"They fell for that disguise?"

"Why does that even surprise you?"

Nasch chuckles. He gives Kaito a look of interest now. "Whatever it is that keeps you in the Navy, it can't be something the sea can't give you."

"Trust me, you're wrong." Nasch's eyes widen slightly at Kaito's words, and Kaito rushes forward, striking at Nasch, only for Nasch to parry again.

 _I guess I have to fight a pirate like a pirate would._

Kaito attempts to grab Nasch's crest to pull him forward, but at right before he can do that, Nasch pulls him in by his collar, faces coming dangerously close, startling Kaito.

"What—"

"You fell for it."

Kaito feels a metal ring around his left wrist, then another one around his right, with Nasch taking his cutlass from him.

Handcuffed.

Scowling, Kaito tries to kick Nasch, but with Kaito's arms restrained, Nasch has it easy pushing him to the ground and—

 _Asshole._

—sitting down on Kaito.

"Part of what's fun about fighting you is that you don't resort to all too dirty tricks," Nasch scowls and gives Kaito a look of disappointment (at least that's how Kaito interprets it). "You're not a pirate, you can't fight like a pirate, at least not as good as me, so don't even try. And now you're gonna listen, bastard."

 _Did that actually get to him?_

Kaito recalls the times they'd fought, always with everything they had, but never with a conclusion. He figures that maybe— maybe— Nasch feels like him, that he is the only opponent that comes close to his skill; the only worthy opponent.

 _I can't feel bad about that. If it's for Haruto, whatever rivalry I have has to wait._

Kaito actually does listen.

"I'll have you walk the plank. But, since apparently this boat was worth dying for to you, I'll return it after I'm done with it."

"And what are your conditions?"

Nasch is quiet for a bit, almost like he's brooding, then—

"You owe me one. Isn't that good enough of a condition?"

Kaito doesn't hide his scowl. "Fine."

The actual idea of having to do something for Nasch is not a problem; it's more that Kaito does in fact feel frustrated over having failed.

If Nasch didn't have interest in him, Kaito would be dead now, and he knows that.

(And he wonders why Nasch does all of this in the first place.)

So Kaito asks. "What do you need the ship for?"

"Getting the Ark back from a filthy mutineer."

 _Mutiny on the Silent Honor's Ark?_

Nasch seems to have started being comfortable sitting on Kaito, because he shifts a bit so he can look Kaito in the eye. "You suck at fighting when you're desperate."

"What?!" Kaito is about to say something, but—

Outside, they hear the anchor being weighed.

With a sigh, Nasch gets up and pulls Kaito to his feet.

Kaito preserves some grace by walking out on his own, wondering how he's supposed to even untie himself when he's busy swimming.

(Kaito is aware that he was in fact desperate, but this is a matter about Haruto, there's no way to not be desperate.)

"Seems like Captain Tenjou isn't so high and mighty now!" The Fallguys. Kaito ignores them.

He also ignores the crew's laughter that follows.

Nasch doesn't. He turns around with a considerable amount of anger. "You bastards should just shut up, at least this guy has guts."

The crew goes silent immediately.

Kaito thinks he's heard these words once, albeit in a much kinder fashion.

(There's something in Nasch's eyes that's different right now, like he himself has heard these words once.)

Kaito tries to shake the thought away. _There's no way Nasch knows Yuuma._

Nasch pulls out a key. "For the handcuffs."

"Give it to me then—"

Kaito feels metal in his mouth.

Nasch smirks. "That one was for calling my hat stupid, by the way."

 _Bastard._

Kaito elbows him.

Nasch motions for him to walk the plank. There's no pressure; they have an agreement, after all.

Nasch gives Kaito a push.

* * *

When Kaito gets out of the water, he's completely soaked and watches as Nasch leaves the harbour.

On Kaito's ship.

A closer look tells Kaito that Nasch is waving

—with his hat.


End file.
